people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Merjos
Hanna Merjos, mainly known as Hanna Beth, is an alternative / scene model best known for her former massive following of fans on MySpace, as well as for her reputation of dating the lead singers in pop rock bands. In recent years, Merjos has transitioned out of her more scene persona and has transitioned into a more elegant fashion designer. Connections Merjos dated Trace Cyrus, lead singer of Metro Station, from 2005 - 2008. He wrote the song "Dear Hannah" about her after allegations of her cheating. Merjos dated Martin Johnson, the lead singer of Boys Like Girls, in 2008. Merjos briefly dated Josh Peck, actor, in 2009. Merjos dated Deryck Whibley, the lead singer of Sum 41, from 2009 - 2010 almost immediately after his divorce from Avril Lavigne. Merjos briefly dated Andy "Sixx" Biersack, the lead singer of Black Veil Brides, in 2010. Merjos dated Austin Carlile, the former lead singer of Attack Attack, and current lead singer for Of Mice and Men, in 2012. Merjos dated Christofer Drew, lead singer of Never Shout Never, from 2012 - 2013. Merjos dated and was engaged to Chris Zylka from 2014 - 2015 before allegations of her cheating. The engagement was called off in March 2015, directly after which Zylka went on a nasty social media rampage accusing and degrading Merjos. Merjos herself did not get involved. Merjos is also known to be friends with Paris Hilton, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Nick Simmons, and Jeffree Star. Screen Shot 2015-09-22 at 9.56.08 AM.png hanna-beth.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-22 at 9.54.51 AM.png hanna-beth--large-msg-117277262538.jpg hanna-beth-mobile-wallpaper.jpg dear-hanna-beth--large-msg-12120834263.jpg 496e4844af1a3.jpg HBT1.jpg Places New York, New York, USA - Born here, 1988. Los Angeles, California, USA - Grew up here, lives here. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - Spent New Year's here, 2014. Often here. Phoenix, Arizona, USA - Visited here, 2015. Paris, France - Visited here, 2015. San Antonio, Texas, USA - Visited here, 2015. Houston, Texas, USA - Visited here, 2015. Dallas, Texas, USA - Visited here, 2015. Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA - Visited here, 2015. Little Rock, Arkansas, USA - Visited here, 2015. Kansas City, Kansas, USA - Visited here, 2015. St. Louis, Missouri, USA - Visited here, 2015. Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA - Visited here, 2015. Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA - Visited here, 2015. Indianapolis, Indiana, USA - Visited here, 2015. Cincinnati, Ohio, USA - Visited here, 2015. Detroit, Michigan, USA - Visited here, 2015. Cleveland, Ohio, USA - Visited here, 2015. Akron, Ohio, USA - Visited here, 2015. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA - Visited here, 2015. Buffalo, New York, USA - Visited here, 2015. Nashville, Tennessee, USA - Visited here, 2015. Charlotte, North Carolina, USA - Visited here, 2015. Washington D.C., USA - Visited here, 2015. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA - Visited here, 2015. New Haven, Connecticut, USA - Visited here, 2015. Hartford, Connecticut, USA - Visited here, 2015. Boston, Massachusetts, USA - Visited here, 2015. Jacksonville, Florida, USA - Visited here, 2015. Orlando, Florida, USA - Visited here, 2015. Tampa, Florida, USA - Visited here, 2015. St. Petersburg, Florida, USA - Visited here, 2015. West Palm Beach, Florida, USA - Visited here, 2015. Cheyenne, Wyoming, USA - Visited here, 2015. Denver, Colorado, USA - Visited here, 2015. '''How Added - '''Through her ex Trace Cyrus, who was added via his sister Miley Cyrus, who was added via her former friend Selena Gomez, who was added via her friend Taylor Swift. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Beautiful Faces Category:1980 Births Category:People From the United States Category:Hannah